


THROUGH IMPOSSIBLE ODDS

by MysticWriter3018



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, BAMFs, Drama, F/M, Family, Horror, Romance, Smut, Survival, Violence, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: AU, Original work & Canon divergence from "Walking Dead"Read this incredible story. This is their journey.The Gunner family fight to survive and live in a Zombie Apocalypse - even THROUGH IMPOSSIBLE ODDS.Pairing - OC female/Daryl Dixon,OC male/Sophia





	THROUGH IMPOSSIBLE ODDS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview or spoilers for another new story I'm also working on. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!

**These are pictures posted for my story. I might post this story soon and I hope you'll like it!**

OC - Katrina Gunner (Diane Kruger) 

OC - Colt Gunner (Tom Holland) 

Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus) 

Sophia Peletier (Madison Litz) 

OC - Gunner Family, modified armored travel bus

"The Meg" or "The Great Meg" or "Ole' Meg' (Author's Note: I love the movie "The Meg"!)

OC - Gunner Family Truck/SUV - modified armored vehicle

Ruger, the Czech Wolfdog - Katrina and Colt Gunner's pet wolf dog

Gunner's Weapons Arsenal for Zombie Apocalypse

COLT GUNNER'S MAIN WEAPONS

Knife and Handgun

bow and arrow (Also, find and watch the youtube video 'Amazing Girl uses PVC Pipe Compound Bowfishing to Shoot Fish' or use the youtube link "<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIV8yb24_SI>" and imagine Colt's weapon of the bow is the same only in a modified metal-version and military type and science fiction)

Below here are the pictures to guide the combination of Colt's favorite weapon the modified and altered Compound Crossbow

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I WILL BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SOON!!!!**

**THE PICTURES SERVE AS A GUIDE FOR THE STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
